Goodbye and Hello
by Torchix
Summary: Ash and May have to say goodbye when May leaves. After an emotional goodbye, May gets on her ship for her 4 day journey to Johto, whilst Ash headed back to his home town Pallet. Two days into May’s trip, she hears some bad news. Advanceshipping.


**[A/N Ash and May have to say goodbye when May leaves. After an emotional goodbye and a quick kiss and confession****, May gets on her ship for her 4 day journey to Johto, whilst Ash headed back to his home town Pallet. Two days into May's trip, she hears some bad news on the news, will she get to see him again? Advanceshipping.]**

**I don't own Pokemon **

**Goodbye and Hello.**

Ash and May stood at the port in silence; May was going to leave in only a few minutes. Neither looked at each other's faces.

Max and Brock had both gone home 4 days ago, leaving the two alone to reach the port in Cerulean.

After a few minutes of silence May looked up and into Ash's auburn eyes.

"Well, I guest this is… goodbye." She whispered sadly, Ash sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said, his voice telling his sadness. May looked back down.

"Will, will we ever see each other again?" she said quietly. Ash smiled weakly.

"Course May, you're my bestest ever friend in the world eve-…"

"Pika-pi!"

"Ok, bestest human friend in the world ever." Ash corrected looking at his yellow partner. May giggled weakly and looked him in the eye, "We'll see each other again May, don't worry," He held out his hand, May looked down at it, then back up at her friend, she saw him smile and she smiled back, looking back at his hand. But instead of shaking it she jumped into his arms sobbing. Ash was slightly surprised by her actions, but wrapped his arms around her back and patted it softly.

"Shh, c'mon, it's alright." He soothed gently, he unknowingly kissed her hair, causing May to blush as she clung to his shirt and buried her face in his chest. "We'll see each other again; you'll see, c'mon, believe in me. I'll make sure we meet each other again."

"Promise?" May asked, she snuggled deeper into Ash's warm chest. Ash smiled into her hair, which again he unknowingly kissed, and nodded.

"Promise," as he pulled his face from her hair, he frowned slightly, knowing the promise might not be kept. Suddenly two horns blew; the ship was leaving in 5 minutes. "May, that's your ship, you have to go!" Ash took her by the shoulders and pushed her away reluctantly. May pushed herself back into his chest, not wanting to leave his warm, caring arms.

"I don't wanna go," she muttered.

"May! You have to, you're gonna miss your ship, you'll never get to Johto in time for the first contest if you don't catch this ship!" Ash exclaimed.

"I don't wanna!"

"Listen to me May," Ash said, he pushed May out so he could look her in the eyes. "You're my bestest ever human friend in the world ever, and I don't want you to leave, but I want you to fulfil your dream! To do that you need somewhere with contests and I don't know where I'm going next!" May looked into his eyes; they were full with determination and care, she nodded and started to walk off, but suddenly she spun back round and grabbed Ash in a deep kiss. Ash staggered back slightly from the sudden impact, but gave in, not exactly kissing back, but he held her. May pulled back as the 1 minute horn blew, they had been kissing for 3 minutes.

"I love you." She said quickly before running onto the ship and into her cabin. Ash ran after her but was halted by the ticket man.

"Tickets." They said.

"I don't have an-…" Ash started.

"Then you can't go on."

"Mister, you don't understand she just told m-…"

"No exceptions, I've had lots of excuses already today, yours won't be any better," the guy said. Ash growled and walked away, he walked towards the path to Pallet.

After a while of walking Pikachu caught up to him, he'd been knocked off Ash's shoulder from the kiss and Ash didn't notice.

"Pika-pi! Chu pi ka chu ka chu!" Pikachu said angrily. Ash sweatdropped.

"Sorry pal, kinda forgot about you cause of the shock. Can't believe May kissed me, it felt great, guess I might of forgot to kiss back, but I was shocked, can't blame me. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Ash said. "Guess we better hurry and get to Pallet, it takes a whole day."

___________________________________________

May sat on her bed inside the cabin; she had changed into her new clothes (Emerald clothes) and was looking at her half of the Terracotta ribbon.

"Well I finally told you Ash. But I guess, there was no point considering I ran before I got your answer, though you probably wouldn't love me back, you didn't kiss me back, why would you love me?" she said to herself. "I'm a weak little child whilst he's a strong guy, I had no chance from the start."

_____________________________________

II days later…

May lay on her bed trying to read a book, but the wind outside didn't help, it kept blowing her pages over.

"Damn, never did like reading." She groaned, putting the book away. Then she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." Nurse joy came in. "Hi Joy,"

"Hi May, we have a phone call for you, again." Joy said. May sighed,

"If it's Drew tell him to bog off and that I hate him." She said. "Also tell him I love Ash not him." Joy nodded and left, May went to her TV and gave it a good whack, it turned onto the news channel, what May saw caused her to gasp in horror. The picture on the screen showed Mrs. Ketchum's little house, engulfed in flames.

"_Today a fire started in Pallet town in Kanto. Delia Ketchum's house went up in flames for now apparent reason, whilst Delia's son managed to get all the Pokèmon and Delia out, unfortunately he did not come from the flames, he is thought to be dead inside the building, the Squirtle Fire Squad are doing the best they can, but they are pretty sure that the boy cannot be saved._" Said the news reporter, the picture went closer and showed Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad, including Ash's own. Then a picture of Ash from the Hoenn league popped up. "_This is the assumed dead boy._" May collapsed to her knees crying, she couldn't believe it, and she wouldn't believe it.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" she cried, Nurse Joy heard her shouts and ran into her room.

"May what's-… Omg…" Nurse Joy halted her question as soon as she saw the report, she ran to May's side and tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"A-Ash… he can't be gone! He promised me we'd see each other again! He _promised_! He never breaks his promises, never!" May sobbed.

"Shh,"

"No! I won't shh! I wanna go see for myself, see him with my own eyes! They only _assume _he's dead, they haven't found him! He could still be alive! Please, find me a way to get there!" May begged, as if on cue a large splash appeared outside and Kyogre appeared with Manaphy on his back,

"Mama! Hop on!" Manaphy called, May almost smiled, she grabbed her bag and ran to the edge of the boat and jumped over to Kyogre's back, grabbing Manaphy.

"How'd you know?"

"I can sense your sorrow mama, and I wanna save dada!" Manaphy said, May nuzzled him and they left for Pallet.

________________________________________

Delia Ketchum sat in an ambulance recovering from her burns, she couldn't bare to think what might have happened to her son. All of his friends had arrived, all apart from May.

"I thought she'd be the first to arrive after seeing this on the news." Delia said to herself.

Brock walked over and sat next to her,

"Hi Mrs. K." he said.

"Hi Brock, have they found Ash yet?"

"They say it's too dangerous to go in, I think he went back for his badges."

"No, I have them with me, he can't of." Delia showed him the badges from all the regions and the Battle Frontier. Brock sighed.

"Then I don't know. But I did really expect May to be here."

"Same here Brock. She always seemed to have feelings for him."

"Let's just hope they find him." Brock said. Delia held her face in her hands.

________________________________________

With May…

May sat on top of Kyogre's head, a few tears dripping from her eyes as she thought about the boy she loved so much. Manaphy noticed and patted her back.

"Mama, don't cry. Dada be alright, I know he will." He said, May grabbed the little water type in her arms and hugged him, letting tears fall.

"Oh Manaphy, I know your trying to cheer me up, but at the moment I'm really not sure even Ash could survive that blaze!" she sobbed. Manaphy patted his 'mother' on the back.

"Ky ogre! Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Ogre ky Kyogre!" they heard Kyogre roar. Looking ahead of them they saw the Pallet town coast.

"Kyogre, hurry." Manaphy ordered. Kyogre sped up and soon they landed on the beach, causing anyone nearby to look in awe at the legendary Pokèmon. "What you lookin' at?"

They all stepped back. May climbed from Kyogre's head and sprinted towards Delia Ketchum's house at full speed. Manaphy tried to catch up to her but gave up and walked.

________________________________________

At the Ketchum fire every one of Ash's friends had released their water type Pokèmon.

"Ok, all of you use hydro pump!" they all said in unison, the water hit the flames but it just wouldn't stay out for more than 2 minutes.

"It's no use, it's not gonna go out like this. There's too much sun." Ritchie sighed.

"Guys! G-guys! I'm here!" They heard someone cry; everyone looked back and saw the crying May running towards them.

"May!" Brock shouted, he ran to her and met her about 1 metre away from the rest of the fire fighters and friends, she collapsed to her knees crying hard. Brock kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel about him May, but he'd want you to be happy."

"Take Squirtle's Pokè ball and let her out, you need all the help you can get." May said, Brock nodded and took the Pokè ball, when everyone was using the Pokèmon to put out May stood up and made a dash for the door into the house, everyone noticed as she ran in.

"No! May! Get back here now!" Brock yelled. May continued inside. A fire-fighter ran in but was forced back by the flames.

"Stupid girl, she's gonna be the next casualty, you watch." Jenny sighed. "I can't believe she'd be stupid enough to go inside."

"Well excuse me, aren't you gonna send someone in there after her?! You and your men have been out here the whole time, you couldn't even be bothered to go in and find Ash's body, if he's dead! You are so stupid!" Brock shouted harshly. Ever looked at the breeder shocked, he insulted someone he normally flirts with… Omg.

_____________________________________________

Inside the burning house May was running around the small rooms trying to find and sign of the raven haired boy.

"Ash! ASH! Can you hear me?" She shouted. May continued to run around the burning house, and then she caught a glimpse of blue and red amongst the flames. Gasping she ran in that direction and saw Ash lying against a wall unconscious, but breathing. "Ash!" She ran to his side and shook him. "Wake up! Please."

"Uh, ow my arms, my head, ow my everything, I fell like I'm being burned." Ash choked out, not opening his eyes.

"A-Ash? Are you, a-alive?" May stuttered, tears in her eyes. Ash opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"M-May? Wh-what are you d-doing h-ere? Get out, I-I don't w-want you t-to die." Ash said, he tried to push May away but he was too weak.

"I came in to find you and take you back out Ash, please, come with me." May begged. Ash looked at her sadly.

"I can't move my left leg without it hurting, May, I-I think i-it's broken." Ash winced.

"Even more of a reason to get you out, hold onto me and I'll help you up, then I'll help you get out." May insisted, Ash wrapped his arms around her shoulders and May put hers under his armpits so she could pull him up. "1 2 3 and pull!" May forcefully tugged and stood up, bringing Ash up with her, he stood on his good leg. When they looked up they found that their faces were centimetres apart. They both blushed; May gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning to face forward.

"Let's go, the flames are getting worse." She blushed, Ash nodded and they started to walk towards the exit slowly.

About 5 metres from the door a large beam fell in front of them causing them to fall sideways, Ash on top of May, and their lips accidentally locked in a deep kiss. Almost immediately after this happened they pulled their faces back slightly and blushed.

"I-I think we need to keep moving," May blushed, Ash agreed and they did the same as earlier and were on their way. "I can see the door, we're almost there!"

_______________________________________

Outside everyone was fretting about May.

"Dammit, dammit, damn! Now we have 2 dead kids and a fire that refuses to go out!" Jenny said. Brock growled at her.

"Is that all you care about?! You don't even seem to care those two are probably dead!" he shouted.

"Well there's no hope for them anyway! That fire is so intense she probably died within 4 minutes of entering the damn building! And the boy's been in there hours, absolutely no chance."

"Stop arguing!" They heard, looking behind them there saw no-one. "Down here!" They looked down and saw Manaphy.

"Manaphy? What you doin' here?" Brock asked.

"Me and Kyogre brought Mama here, took me ages to catch up to her." He looked around, "Where is she?"

Brock sighed.

"She ran in to save Ash." He explained. "We're pretty sure she's *gulp* dead."

Manaphy's eyes widened in shock and horror at the thought. Then he spotted two figures coming through the door. As they got closer he recognised them instantly.

"MAMA!" He shouted pointing at the door, everyone turned around and smiled in relief, there was Ash, with May on his left side helping him walk, coming out of the smoke and flames, Ash with only a few minor burns. As they reached them Ash collapsed to the floor, left leg outstretched. May ran to his right side and grabbed him in a big hug, sobbing into his chest slightly. Everyone gathered round them smiling.

"And it looks like a miracle's happened here everyone; the assumed dead boy and girl have come from the flames, alive and with only minor burns!" Said the news reporter. "And what's more seems we have a little romance going on."

Behind her Ash and May were sitting there hugging each other warmly, May's face buried in his chest and his face resting in her hair. The cameras zoomed in on them.

"I can't believe you, Ash." May said.

"What do you mean May?" Ash asked, not lifting his face from her hair.

"You saved everyone but yourself, again." May giggled. Ash smiled into her hair.

"Guess I did, and you saved me." Ash chuckled. May smiled and lifted her head from his chest and looking him in the eye.

"You still haven't given me an answer, you know, from the port."

"Oh, yeah, you ran off without lettin' me speak." May nodded and put her hands on his shoulders and sitting on his good leg facing him. "Oh, right. Well I guess… to tell the truth…" He lent closer to her face. "I love you too." May smiled brightly and pushed her face into Ash's again, this time on purpose. Ash kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist, May put one arm around his neck and the other she used to pull his head closer. Everyone around them smiled.

"Well, this is very sweet, the only problem left is the house is still on fire," said the reporter.

"Oh don't worry 'bout that!" Manaphy cheered, "KYOGRE, RAIN DANCE PLEASE!" Suddenly rain started to pour down on the flames, snuffing them out like a candle. Everyone was getting wet and running for shelter, all except Ash and May, who just sat there kissing.

___________________________________________

About an hour later Ash was in hospital, getting treated for his burns and broken leg. He lay asleep on his bed in a hospital gown; May walked in and smiled looking at his face. She went over to his bedside and sat down on a chair next to it. She placed her hand on his lightly. May say Ash stir and smiled as he fell back to sleep almost immediately after.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep." She smiled. May sat there for a few minutes until Ash woke up fully. He yawned and looked around; he smiled when he spotted her.

"Hi May," he smiled. May smiled back.

"Hi Ashy."

"Ashy?" Ash said curiously. May looked at him, almost pouting.

"It's my little nickname for you Ash, don't you like me calling you that?"

"No, I'm fine with it, just curious." Ash said. May giggled and kissed his cheek.

"When you finally get to go on another journey again, can I come? We can find somewhere with contests and gyms." May pouted. Ash chuckled.

"No need for the pout, May, I'd say yes any day." He grinned. May's face beamed as she jumped into his arms, trying to avoid his broken leg. Ash wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her nose with his own before kissing her softly, May pushed her face closer to his, forcing their lips to press harder against each other. At that moment Max walked in.

"Holy crap!" He yelled. "Why did I have to see this? I only just got here!" Ash and May broke apart, blushing very slightly and laughing slightly too.

"Sheesh Max, you can't even handle me kissing Ash? You wait till we have a kid; he'll be freaked into dieing." May giggled. Ash blushed deeper but agreed with her, Max grumbled something inaudible and walked out, May looked at her boyfriend with a large smile on her face, but it fell when she saw the really embarrassed expression on his face. "Ashy?"

"It's nothing May." Ash lied.

"I really embarrassed you then didn't I? You know, with the kid thing." May sighed. Ash hesitated, and then nodded. "I'm sorry, I guess I just wanted to tease Max, I didn't realise you'd be embarrassed by the thought of us having a baby, its not like I meant right now."

"I know, it's just the thought kinda makes me embarrassed." Ash chuckled slightly. "Putter patter of little feet and everythin'."

"Ok, now shall we get back to what we were doing before?" May giggled, pressing her nose against Ash's.

"You bet!" Ash winked and May giggled, they pushed their lips together again, but seconds into the kiss Norman and Caroline, May's parents, walked in.

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" Caroline giggled; again Ash and May broke apart, blushing deeper this time.

"Oh, h-hi M-Mr. and Mrs. M-Maple…" Ash stuttered. Norman walked over to him, a menacing look on his face. Ash gulped.

"Dad, c'mon, you know Ash and you trusted him with my life from the start, surely you can trust him with my heart." May pleaded. Ash gulped again as Norman raised a hand, he closed his eyes ready to face the impact, but it never came, instead he felt a pat on the back.

"I trust you Ash, May loves you and you obviously love her so I trust you," Norman smiled. Ash and May both sighed in relief.

"Now we'll leave you be." Caroline said, as she and Norman walked out. Ash and May smiled at each other and without another word they kissed again, about 5 minutes into the kiss May was switching positions and accidentally kneeled on Ash's broken leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed out, May jumped back, moving her leg, Ash continued to scream. May climbed off the bed and called for a nurse, when one came in she told her what happened.

"Oh dear, Doctor Thompson!" the nurse called. A doctor with blonde hair walked in.

"What on earth happened in here?!" He exclaimed.

"These two were kissing, then May switched positions and accidentally kneeled on his broken leg." The nurse explained.

"Alright, thank you Katie. May, could you please leave." Dr. Thompson ordered.

"But-" May started.

"No buts, we can't have you causing any more trouble than you already have." May looked at the doctor shocked by his words, before walking out sadly as they started to treat he boyfriends leg. Everyone looked at her as she walked out into the lobby

"What's happened? Why did a doctor go in?" Delia said quickly, she had been discharged already. May started to form a few small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I-I accidentally k-knelt on A-Ash's b-broken l-leg when I-I shifted my p-position when we were k-kissing…" she choked out. "The doctor ordered me to get out cause he thinks I'll cause more trouble, it, it was only an accident!" She broke into a full fit of sobs; Max ran over and hugged his sister's legs. "The way he was screaming, I actually really hurt him!"

"C'mon sis, if it was an accident he'll forgive you, heck, he'd even forgive you if you did it on purpose." Max said. May giggled lightly and hugged her brother.

"Thank you Max." she said, she walked over to a seat and sat down.

_____________________________________________

An hour later….

Dr. Thompson walked out of the room, everyone looked up at him.

"We managed to reset the leg and put it in a cast, but I will take longer to heal now, thanks to the stupid little girl." He said. Norman rose from his seat, an angry look on his face. "Mr. Maple! What an honour. Why are you here? You have no relations in hospital from my records."

"I'm here 'cause my daughter's Boyfriend was in a fire." Norman growled. The doctor took a few seconds to realise what he'd said, then his face went 'oh, shit. "Yeah, oh shit." Then He launched a punch, hitting the doctor's eye. Caroline ran forward and held her husband back.

"Stop it Norman," she said. Norman growled but sat back down. May got up and walked towards the door to Ash's room.

"And where d'you think you're going?" Dr. Thompson said bitterly. May faced him.

"To see my boyfriend," she said, before walking back inside.

______________________________________________

"Ash? You awake?" May said as she walked in. She heard a grunt and walked straight over to his bed, Ash looked at her.

"Hi May," He smiled.

"H-hi…"

"May, what's wrong?" He asked, pushing himself up, May blushed realising he had no longer got a hospital gown on, just shorts, so he was shirtless.

"It's my entire fault… all of it…" May suddenly broke into tears, Ash picked her up and held her in his arms whilst she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No it isn't May, what ever made you think that?" He said softly.

"Maybe if I hadn't left for Johto after I kissed you, I could've helped get everyone out during the fire, and I just hurt you even more! I knelt on your leg, I'm just a stupid little girl like the Dr. said." May sobbed. Ash looked shocked, he pulled her closer to his bare chest, avoiding his cast leg.

"You are no way a stupid little girl May, you are a beautiful, strong, clever and mature teenager, and I love you." Ash leaned down towards her face, but May didn't turn to face him, so he stopped. "May… c'mon, don't take what that guy said to heart, he has no right to judge you cause of that accident, I'm partly to blame anyway." May looked up at him and he smiled as she now pushed her face towards his, they kissed again.

________________________________________________

About VI weeks later….

Ash sat on the sofa in large suite in the Pokèmon centre where he and his mom were staying until the house was rebuilt. The door creaked open and Ash looked over to it,

"Come in May." He chuckled, knowing exactly who it was. He heard a giggle as his brunette girlfriend stepped into the room and sat down next to him, moving his crutches out of the way.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine, the burns are healing well, and I've got used to my crutches now." Ash replied.

"Good, we don't want that leg getting any worse, I want you to be able to dance at my party in 2 months time." May smiled,

"I should be fine by then, don't worry." He smiled. May smiled back at him and kissed him lightly. She pulled back and grinned. Ash laughed at the look on her face, when suddenly, May started to tickle him. "May, *laugh* stop *laugh* it!*laugh*" He said between laughs. May stopped and sat on his good leg.

"I love you, Ashy."  
"I love you too May." Ash replied kissing her hair. He began thinking about something as May snuggled into his chest, the question he was going to ask her, it may seem sudden but he felt like this was the right time. "Um, M-May…"  
"Yeah Ashy." May said.

"I have something to ask y-you," May pulled her head from Ash's chest and looked at him, Ash reached down to his pocket, May didn't notice since she was looking at his eyes. He pulled out a small box, and opened it quietly, taking something out before putting the box back in his pocket. He lifted his hands, still hiding the item. "Look, May, this may seem a little sudden, but, I-I was w-wondering i-if you'd m-marry-…"

"Yes Ash. I'll marry you." May giggled.

"Y-you will?!" Ash exclaimed happily,

"Of course Ash, we're a bit you but who cares, we'll just have to wait." Ash smiled at her and brought out the ring holding it in his open palm. May took it and slipped it onto her ring finger. They kissed one more time to seal it.

____________________________

**Me: THE END! Nice?**

**Kim: Kinda dramatic,**

**Me: Duh, that's what then genre says.**

**Both: R&R!**


End file.
